


Cheap Hotel Heaters

by thtzwhatuthink



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Ayla and Nino asleep in other bed, Cuddling, F/M, Fluff, Loads of it, Partial Nudity, angst-free zone, cold room cuddling, late night studying, nothing-super superhero-y about this, purely adrienette, rated-t just in case, unsexualized
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-07
Updated: 2016-12-07
Packaged: 2018-09-07 02:15:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8779177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thtzwhatuthink/pseuds/thtzwhatuthink
Summary: In America representing their school as Ambassadors, the squad are stuck up late preparing and studying speeches they will make the following day at an international conference. Only problem is, it's mid-winter storm and the heater in the room doesn't work.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Bonus Points: Create a "Smooth Jazz" station on Pandora and listen to it while reading this.
> 
> Minor update to fix some formatting and grammatical errors.

Smooth Jazz from the Weather Channel played quietly in the background of their hotel room. It was far past midnight in the cheap room with a shitty heater.

The squad was whisked away to an international conference in America on behalf of their university. Nino, Adrien, Ayla, and Marinette; all ambassadors required to give speeches and presentations the next day. They stayed up late to varying hours either polishing or writing their speeches, checking their sources, procrastinating on social media about doing one of the previously mentioned, etc.

They promised the university no funny business: Alya and Marinette would bed together as would the guys on terms of reducing costs for one room. At three in the morning however, this was a fat lie, with Nino and Ayla huddled together on one queen-size bed. The covers were torn up; balled up to surround the young couple.

Marinette accepts this unconditionally, too tired to care like usual when stuck with Adrien.

A cup of recently brewed coffee steamed soothingly in Marinette’s hand, straight black with sugar; She meant business with the notes sprawled out on the remaining bed space. Her hand moves closer to her chest, cradling the coffee for warmth.

Adrien was at the single desk provided in the room, covered in towels and some of his laundry making best with what he could to keep warm. He wouldn’t dare take a blanket from the sleeping, and especially not from Marinette in this frigid environment.

Taking a slow sip of his own coffee, reveling in the heat that burned his mouth, he realizes although this may not be the highest of quality hotels or nicest situation, he felt oddly serene staring at unorganized note cards sprawled out on fake wood.

Air in the room smelled reminiscent of the girl’s shower products. Sweet lilac and warm cinnamon shampoos; an unusual combination yet it just added to the smooth jazz, the quiet storm outside, the heat of his coffee, and the fact that Adrien did not feel alone at any point in the night, despite the wordless air for majority of it.

Both Adrien and Marinette low key love library vibes.

How every few minutes one could hear a quiet shuffling of papers, a notecard flip over, or a pen audibly scribble across a page with unnecessary pressure. Occasionally Ayla produces a soft, adorable snore that makes Adrien turn around to Marinette on the bed to smile at each other at the cuteness.

The snore occurs again, this time followed by a sniffle, and Adrien’s scarf unravels from his neck partially when he goes to look at Marinette again. Their eyes are filled with warm gestures, feeling oddly domestic in a way both have yet to experience back in Paris.

The hotel room felt like an anomaly to time, just like being outside during twilight hour or in an empty parking lot late at night.

Marinette giggles as Adrien’s makeshift warmth fortress falls from him because of his attempt to fix his scarf back in place; not long before Adrien gives up on staying at the desk.

“Do you mind sharing the bed blanket?” He whispers.

Marinette scooches over to the right side of the bed before patting the pillow to her left. She then begins to move her papers over as Adrien translocates his ass and notecards to what he presumes will probably be his side of the bed tonight. Coffee cups shift places on the night stand.

Occasionally he leans over Marinette’s shoulder, minty breath hot near her ear to request for her to hand him his cup. Both ever so cautious to not wake the couple.

The bed blanket, tucked underneath the mattress only covered their legs well, and Marinette’s upper half was left to defend against the cold with merely a long-sleeved pj top. Adrien was a little less fortunate with just a t-shirt. This factor is what leads Adrien to succumb to the cold room and ask if Marinette could hold up both of their notes.

She does so without question, although a puzzled look was plastered to her face. Once he began to yank at the comforter until it pulled out from underneath the bed on all sides and he could wrap it around himself did she understand what he was doing. Momentarily, she almost feels ripped off that he just stole all her blankets; she did just invite him into her sector of the room.

Yet, he motions for her to come closer to him while holding up part of the blanket.

Marinette scoots over a little bit, however Adrien doesn’t seem satisfied and hooks an unusually warm hand around her waist and moves her even closer. With their thighs touching he finally picks back up the blanket and wraps it tenderly around both of her shoulders, and she takes the corner from his hand to hold in place.

When she looks at him again he smiles, “I hope the proximity is okay; the closer, the warmer.” She’s dazzled by his illuminating grin so late at night, left to merely nod in agreement after the gentle tone of his quiet voice.

The more she interacts and the closer she gets to him, the more alluring he’s become; in a much more mature way from how she once liked him.

Once she gained her composure, and focused on two pages worth of content she feels that she’s allowed one off-topic comment. Her whisper cuts the silence as she mentions,

“Your hand is unusually warm for how cold this room is, and how much your skin has been exposed to it.”

Adrien sets down his current notecard and looks at the palms of his hands, before delicately touching the top of her left hand and gasping, “Your hands are so cold!”

Immediately he shuffles in the comforter to face her directly, before taking both of her hands and wrapping his hands around them. Firmly indicative that he wasn’t going to give her hands back until he sufficiently warmed them, Marinette is stuck just staring at the weather forecast; a light blush and small smile on her face because _wow_ , how could he be so tender at night?

Notecards easily forgotten as he looks at the cold beauty before him. She forgets about the speech she should be annotating when her hands suddenly shift to a place much warmer than in his hands. Adrien plants her palms flat against his chest, mouthing “warmer,” when she looks over at him surprised.

“You’re so warm!” Marinette exclaims in a hushed tone. Adrien’s smile widens in response.

Marinette craves more of his warmth, however is at first reluctant to say or move in any way to increase the surface area contact. Looking over to her notes, after a _very_ brief consideration, she concludes that she doesn’t need to be annotating something she’s been memorizing for the past 10 hours. Adrien also doesn’t seem too concerned with his notecards; knowing his level of charisma there is no way he can fail a speech even if he forgets half the words.

With these ideas in mind, Marinette flushes a bit further and gathers the courage to ask:

“Would you be opposed to hugging so I can steal your warmth?”

Adrien holds up his index finger— _wait a moment_ —quickly he drops the comforter from around him before discarding his tshirt and pulling the covers back onto his shoulder. Within the heat barrier he opens his arms up, now fully prepared to receive a hug.

When Marinette’s arms find his waist and snake around to meet behind his back, her whole body moves forward, almost onto his. Marinette’s head rests on the comforter covering his shoulder, and he whispers into the nape of her neck, “Skin is warmer than shirt, and since heat is what you need…” He trails off.

She understood his actions, giving another nod as she drinks in his comforting scent. The kind of heat Adrien was giving off was _exactly_ what she wanted. However, the awkward twist she’s doing to maintain the hug began to make her back ache for relaxation. As subtle as she can, Marinette tries her best to shift and stretch her back without disturbing the blonde.

Keen on body language cues, Adrien realizes their sitting formation isn’t the best for hugging, and the beauty in his arms is probably in discomfort. Therefore, Adrien elects to gently pull Marinette onto his lap. He swears to himself it’s to keep warm, but deep down he’s aware the cold environment is merely an excuse.

With quiet requests to rotate around in his lap, Marinette now sits crisscross applesauce encased by a warmth comparable to an electric blanket around her. He places her paperwork in front of her, before wrapping them both up in the comforter. His arms find her waist the same way hers found his, and he buries his head into her clothed shoulder.

Marinette had this situation occurred at any other hour of the day probably would have had a meltdown; however, sleep deprivation wins against both caffeine and nervousness. All she’s capable of mustering is a pleasant hum, her exhaustion ebbing at her eyelids.

“I can’t study like this; cuddling a hot guy is far too comfy in cold room.”

He picks his head up, lips ghosting over her ear as he huskily asks, “ _Hot guy in what kind of context_?”

“ _Jesus Christ_ Adrien,” Marinette rubs her arm to sooth the goosebumps from his tone before continuing, “Every possible context.”

Turns out he’s sleep deprived too, because at any other hour of the day he probably would have acknowledged that newly acquired information with maybe a little too much enthusiasm and glee. _She thinks he’s hot._ However, instead all he can will is a quiet chuckle behind her ear and to pose the question,

“Do you want hot guy to give you space?”

Immediately she snaps, “Absolutely not.” In a hurried whisper. Her response gave Adrien a surge of happiness, and he’s left smiling like an idiot; thankful she can’t see.

The mood change from a hard focus on speech to leisurely cuddling has thrown Adrien out of his element enough that without thought he kisses lightly underneath her ear. He only realizes he’s kissed her skin after the fact, when she gives the smallest gasp of surprise. Instead of feeling regret for just kissing a classmate on the neck, Adrien wants to hear more soft gasps from Marinette.

“Forgive me,” He mumbles sensuously into the skin of her neck, as he intentionally plants another kiss, “Sleep deprivation makes me weird.” A trail of kisses down her neck, leaves her breathless in wonder. How could his lips be so soft? How could her neck be so sensitive and she never noticed prior?

Composing herself, Marinette accepts the unusual situation completely. She rubs along his toned arms while turning her head to his and replying,

“I enjoy your sleep deprived weird.” They make eye contact again after what must have been a half hour, the exhaustion is clearly stated in each expression, but both currently feel so warm, and that warmth is reflected in their eyes.

It dawns on Marinette that her lips are a rather small distance from his. Thinking if he can blame his kisses on sleep deprivation, then so can she.

The lean quick, the peck to his bottom lip fleeting, and his expression as she pulled back, _priceless_.

She pokes her hand out of the covers to stroke his cheek and wink with the confidence of ladybug mumbling, “If you can blame it on sleep deprivation, so will I.” Marinette turns to face the desk again, shifting her ass more for an effect on him rather than trying to get comfortable again.

“ _Wow.”_ Adrien exhales.

Sleepovers could have occurred years ago that would get both of them in this kind of mood. Think of all the missed kisses he could have had by now! Who is he to talk though, he’s grateful just for this current situation, where affections are freely shared among their warm bundle fortress.

Her confidence in kissing him gave him the strength to request: “Can we lay down and do this?” Marinette’s response is to hold up her index finger, before her other hand began to rustle underneath the covers. She was unbuttoning her pj shirt, and once complete she opens it and shimmies it partially down her shoulders, but not all the way off, before turning around in his lap as both lay down.

She was now laying on top of him; the bare skin of their chests touching felt both exhilarating and liberating for her breasts. Glancing up at Adrien, she found his eyes closed, and a dark red tinge flaring across his cheeks, over his nose, and to his ears. It was slowly creeping down his neck too, as she realized he must have become hyperaware of what she just did. Stretching up to mumble in his ear Marinette sensuously murmurs,

“Skin-to-skin contact is the _warmest_.”

Before planting a kiss under his ear, and then trailing down his neck; settling her head on his collarbone, eyes slowly closing.

A sly smirk ever present on her lips.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I only ever write dirty flith, so I wanted to improve upon writing softer more intimate but less intimate in the freaky kind of way (know what I'm sayin'?) That's the benefit of writing Fanfiction, you learn how to describe the world in ways only instrumental to story progression. I love it. 
> 
> This is as pure as I can probably get, this is also one of my shortest fics and yet I'm satisfied with it; hope you are too.
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
